The briefsad love triangle: Lily, Remus and James
by i-am-in-a-constant-day-dream
Summary: THE BRIEF BUT SAD LOVE TRIANGLE INVOLVING A GRYFFINDOR HEART-THROB, A WEREWOLF, AND THAT GIRL WITH THOSE EYES….


THE BRIEF BUT SAD LOVE TRIANGLE INVOLVING A GRYFFINDOR HEART-THROB, A WEREWOLF, AND THAT GIRL WITH THOSE EYES….

_Hey guys! So… this is my first ever story on Fan Fiction. Hope you like it! This is for all the Harry Potter loving people out there. Hope you enjoy it and please review it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters created by the wonderful J.K._

"Evans! Oi, Evans! Hey Lily, wait up!"

Lily turned around, exasperated at the loud voice that she knew all to well. Just as she expected, the crowd of students hurrying back to their common rooms after dinner thinned out as James Potter came into view. When he saw that Lily had indeed waited for him, he broke into a wide (and what many would call attractive) grin.

"What is it Potter?" Lily sighed. She was almost dreading the answer as she was immensely tired from patrolling the corridors the previous night and had a little pile of homework waiting for her back in the Gryffindor common room which was slowly getting larger.

"I just thought you would enjoy the pleasure of my company this evening," James remarked as he caught up with Lily. "Also, there is a Hogsmead weekend coming up, and I was wondering if you would to go with me?"

James had stopped in his tracks, and so had Lily. She looked up at face (he was at least a head taller then her) and saw the expectant and hopeful look in his eyes. She had to admit, James had guts. Ever since first year, James had been constantly asking Lily out, and even though they were now in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, he had still not given up.

Lily sighed deeply. Why couldn't he just give up?

"James, I've told you before. I am not going out with you. The most we will ever be is friends and we're not even friends yet. For unknown reasons, most of the female population of Hogwarts adores you, so why don't you get the message and stop asking me out?"

The corners of James mouth started twitching. He loved Lily so much and he loved her even more when she could never understand where his feeling had come from.

"Hey. You say we're not even friends, so come to Hogsmead with me. You'll get to know me, we'll become friends, and before the days is out you'll be begging me to kiss you."

Lily thought about this. She would like to be friends with James, and at least if they were friends he may stop asking her out. "But if he stopped asking, you would miss him," a voice in her head whispered. Damn, feelings were confusing.

"OK. But _just_ as friends. So is it this weekend?" As Lily finished her sentence, James looked like all his dreams had come true and his smile became even more gorgeous.

"Yeah, it's this weekend. Meet you in the great hall at 11. Just you wait, after a day with me you're going to be head over heels in lobe with me."

As James started walking towards Gryffindor tower Lily called felt an urge to call out after him.

"We're going just as friends!" She cried, but in vain. James was so happy he wasn't listening. Smiling slightly to herself, she headed towards the library to research a Potions essay for Professor Slughorn.

Two minuted later James skidded into the common room, ran full on to the couch were his friends were sitting, and jumped over the back of it. He landed with an enthusiastic whoop, as Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Siris Black noticed his grin.

"What's up Prongs?" asked Siris Black, James' best friend. He was also tall and carelessly handsome, and just as desired as James when it came to the female population of Hogwarts.

"Padfoot, great news, the best news ever! Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts, in the world, with her almond shaped eyes in gorgeous green that always sparkle when she smiles, the girl with the most luscious hair I have any seen, flaming red, that sometimes curtains those eyes, the girl with the most absolute wonderful body I have ever-"

"You're getting a bit off topic here Prongs," interrupted Siris. "Are you going to tell us the news or what?"

"Lily Evans," James started again. "The one girl I have loved since first year, has just agreed to go to Hogmead with me on the next Hogsmead weekend!"

Siris gave his bark of a laugh, Peter his nervous litter titter and Remus looked happily at James. He had loved Lily for such a long time and it would be nice for her to go out with someone. Though he had been friends with Lily for a few years, he never discussed James with her, and he just hopped that if James was going out with Lily it would not affect his friendship with her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when James spoke again.

"Well, she agreed to go with me as friends, but it's a start guys, it's defiantly a start! I might even get to spend the whole day alone with Lily." James finished talking with a dreamy look in his eye.

"That's great Prongs," Siris said, patting him on the back. "So when is the next Hogsmead weekend?"

"In two weeks!" answered James excitedly waking up from his trance. He looked around at his friends and saw that Remus' smile had suddenly vanished.

"What's wrong Moony?" James asked, a little disappointed by the lack of his friends smile. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"James its great," Remus began. "It's really great the Lily said she would go with you, but in the next Hogsmead weekend, it, well…" He lowered his voice considerably, "it's going to be a full moon."

James' grin deflated. " But….. but… you can handle you "furry little problem" can't you? I mean," He looked around at his friends, trying to find a way to win the hopeless argument. "You'll have Padfoot, and… and Wormtail," James stuttered while indicating Siris and Peter, both of whom were now avoiding his eye. "You don't need me…. do you?" The question was pleading, and James knew what was coming before Remus answered.

"James, you know we do. Siris can't handle me alone, we need to big animals to control me. And you know how painful it is for me the day before. If I get really bad I'll need all three of you to sneak me down to the Whomping Willow. I'm so sorry James, but you understand, don't you?" This time Remus was pleading with James, wishing him to understand how terrible it was for him to end a friend's happiness.

"Yeah…. yeah, I know you need me. I'll tell Lily I can't go with her. It's O.K though," James replied to Remus' guilty face while trying not to look to crestfallen. "I-I'll go to the next one with Lilly. Look I'm really tired, I'm just going to go up to bed."

Over the next week and a half, James spent more time with Lily, always trying to find the right time to tell her he wouldn't be able to go with her to Hogsmead anymore. On the Friday before the highly anticipated weekend, James finally decided to bite the bullet and tell her.

"Hey… er.. Lily, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Lily replied. "But can you make it quick? I said I'd meant Remus in the library so we could go over the History of Magic essay Professor Binns sent us. He hasn't been feeling too good, so he can't concentrate."

"Er.. right," said James, momentarily distracted by the fact that Lily noticed some of the symptoms that were involved with Moony's "furry little problem". "Umm… look, Lily. I-I'm really sorry, but…" James took a deep breath. "_Just do it, get it over with,"_ he told himself. "I can't come to Hogsmead with you this weekend. I'm really sorry. Um.. How bout next time?"

"WHAT?!?" Lily was shocked, beyond shocked. James had been asking her out since first year and now she finally agreed to go out with him as "just friends" and his ditching her. She pointed this fact out to an uncomfortable looking James.

"Well, something just… kinda… came up. It's out of my control and I'm really, really…"

"Was that I said yes? Is that why you're ditching me?" Lily interrupted. "Because… you know, it was just a friend thing, I don't actually _want_ to go out with you. Because you know… there are plenty of other people I want to go to Hogsmead with" Lily was shocked with herself that she said this rather fiercely. Why was she saying all this? If she was honest she did actually _want_ to go with James.

"Lily, I am so, so, so sorry. You have no idea how much I would rather be going to Hogsmead with you. It's just that…. my mum is really ill! And I have to go visit her!" James invented widely. "I'll just be gone on Saturday, so maybe we can hang out Sunday?"

"Oh, umm… yeah, yeah ok." Lily was rather embarrassed now. Of course he could help it if his mum was unwell! Omigod, _why_ did she say all that stuff before. " I have to go meet Remus now, but, I'll, um, see you later."

Lilly looked awkwardly and James but he just looked relieved.

"Yes!" James sounded, once again so happy. "That is so great that you understand! But of course you would, I mean it's you! Wonderful, glorious you! Lily Evans! This is why I love you!" And with that he picked Lily up, spinning her around (with her giggling in surprise) and landed her back down on the ground with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Look, I'll let you go meet Remus now. See you later!" James ran off happily and Lily was left, stuck to wear James and left her, rubbing her cheek where his warm, soft lips had left their mark. After another moment or two, Lily remembered Remus and hurried off to the library.

Lily found Remus in the library with his essay and a mountain of books spread out in front of him. He was looking paler then usual and was rubbing his temples. Lily rushed over and started telling Remus of her encounter with James, and Remus could not help noticing her eyes looked even prettier then normal after all the excitement.

"Remus, why do you think I was so hurt when James said he couldn't go to Hogsmead with me? Omigod! Do you think I could actually _like_ him?" Lily looked surprised with herself, and Remus felt a desire to tell her that she could not and does not like James Potter, but he then remembered James, the loyal friends who kept his secret, and how wonderful it would be for him to know that Lily likes him back after all these years.

"Lily, I think t\you do like him. And I don't think either of us will be able to concentrate on this essay tonight. Let's go back to the common room." Lily agreed, and both of them headed up to Gryffindor tower, lost in their own thoughts of love.

When Lily and Remus had climbed through the portrait of the fat lady, Remus headed over near the fire and began a conversation full of whispers with Siris and Peter, while Lily snuck up to the boys domertory.

When she reached the door, she almost went back down, but instead, she knocked. "Come in!" called James, as Lily entered nervously.

The room was messy and clothes, robes, quills and old pieces of parchment were everywhere, but on one clean bed sat James (shirtless- as Lily couldn't help noticing). He looked startled and pleased to see Lily there, and she finally saw why other girls found him so attractive. With messy black hair, deep blue eyes, and a tall toned body, even Lily was starting to think he looked good.

"Look, James," Lily began. She didn't really know what to say, so she stood there for a while and stared at her feet. James, never knowing Lily to act like this before, got off the bed and approached her, so the next time she looked up he was standing extremely close to her.

"What's up Evans?" James asked looking confused. He thought Lily might be upset about something, so he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lily drew him closer, her hands ran up and down his back until they stopped at his shoulders. In response James squeezed her and put one hand one her waist, the other found her long tangle of hair and almost seemed to get lost in it. James brought his head down and breathed in her scent. It was a smell of often associated with love. They stood like that for a moment, intertwined and content.

Then James moved his head down and brushed his lips up against her ear as he whispered, "Will you go out with me Lily?" James pulled away from Lily so he could look her in the eye, and stood back, drinking her in. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me, James Potter?" he asked again. He took a step forward, and felt more confident by the fact that Lily had not stepped away. He cupped her chin in his hands and stared into those eyes, those deep, meaningful, beautiful eyes he'd been dreaming about for years, and asked again, "Will you go out with me?"

Lily found that she could not look away from his face. He had a kind of half smile on his face, mischievous but hopeful, she put her hands on his cheeks and found them to be a little rough, and gazed into his eyes almost hidden behind his hair and glasses. They looked like they were searching for something that was written in her face, and Lily had the feeling that this would be the last time that James would ask her out, and with a pang she realised she would be sorry if he stopped.

Lily leaned forward, and stood on the tips of her toes so she could whisper right in his ear, so she whisper the answer he had been waiting to hear, "Yes." With the answer given, she went to land a kiss on James almost rough cheek, but before she could, he grabbed her into a full embrace and kissed her. He was warm and strong, and she felt safe in his arms, and he tasted so good, so sweet. When they broke apart, they still stood, intertwined for a moment before Lily broke the silence.

"I-I should go now, so, um, I'll see you on Sunday?" The question was almost pleading, and just the sound of her voice made James break out in that infamous grin.

"Yes. Definitely. I'll see you on Sunday." He gave her one last kiss, a loving brush of his lips against her cheek. "Goodnight, Lily."

As soon as Lily had exited the room, James jumped around whooping. He couldn't remember being this happy in his entire life! Just as he was about to go downstairs and share the wonderful news with his friends, Siris and Peter burst through the door with Remus in their arms.

"Prongs... Moony. He's really bad this time." Siris said in answer to James inquiring look. All thoughts of Lily fled from his mind as he tried to comfort Remus through the painful night before the full moon.

Lily woke the next morning full of happiness, but a little confused. She had had dreams full of James, but a grey looking Remus floated in and out of them. Ignoring this, he got up and was dressed in Muggle clothes in five minutes, and headed down to breakfast. She dawdled in the great hall, hoping to see James, but after twenty minutes of her friends asking her to hurry up and finish eating so they could go into Hogsmead, she concluded that he must have already left to visit his ill mother.

As Lily left the school grounds with her friends, a cold wind stung at her face. Though it was cold, the day past pleasantly enough, though she could not help imaging what it would have been like if James had been with her, his body close enough to help her forget about the thrashing wind, the warmth of his hand in hers.

Lily dawdled away her time in Hogsmead, and stayed there long after her friends were gone, in fact, she was the last student left in Hogsmead by the time darkness fell upon the little village, as most of her school mates had wondered back to the castle early to escape the cold. As Lily strolled back up to the school, she noticed an odd shape running away from the castle and decided to investigate.

James Potter was sprinting from the castle, back towards the Whomping Willow, his arms full of food. He had just snuck into the kitchens to obtain dinner for Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and himself, as the others were still hidden in the Shrieking Shack. Usually it would be Peter who got food if they needed any, as then Siris and James could control a transformed Remus. But tonight he had volunteered, as he so wanted to catch a glimpse of Lily after last night's events. He had not bothered with the Invisibility Cloak tonight, as most students had already returned from Hogsmead, and were warming themselves in the common room after an early dinner. However, as he reached the old tree and was just about to enchant a stick to press the secret spot that stopped the insane braches trying to kill you, he heard a voice, that beautiful voice that he always loved to hear, yet instead of lifting his spirits as usual, it caused the knot in his stomach to tighten.

"James?" Lily called out, running towards the figure. "James is that you?"

James swore under his breath. How on earth could he explain this to Lily without revealing Remus' "furry little problem"?

"James, what are you doing down here! It's freezing outside and-" Lily stopped mid sentence. She had just noticed a few crucial things. James was running _away_ from the castle, not towards it, as he would have done if he Apparated in Hogsmead to go back to Hogwarts after visiting his parents. And if he had travelled by Floo powder, he would already be inside the castle, and there would be no reason to be in the grounds. Lily was shocked. _Why_ had James lied to her? And after everything that had happened last night!

"Y-You never went to see your mother, did you?" Lily spat, trying to control her voice to keep her rage and tears to a bare minimum. "You lied to me, and I thought you actually _liked_ me!"

"Lily I can explain!" James yelled as Lily started walking away. He ran after her and grabbed her arm. "I do like you Lily, I love you! I've loved since first year! And I really want to tell you what is going on, because I lied to you for a very good reason, but I _can't_! I promised a friend I'd keep their secret and I simply can't tell you!" James voice was pleading. "Let her understand he begged, let her understand."

"James, you lied to me, you say you love me but you lied to me and-" Lily gave a sharp intake of breath.

Emerging from a hole in the Whomping Willow was a werewolf. Hairy and hideous, Lily was frozen with fear as it growled at her. James pulled her behind him and whispered in her ear. "Lily, when I say so, run. Up to the castle. Go to Dumbledore. Run, but don't get help. You hear me? _Don't_ get help from anyone, don't talk to anyone, just got to Dumbledore. Meet me at the lake at sunrise. Go to Dumbledore's office. The password is _Liquorice Wand_. Just go and don't look back." James could feel Lily trembling behind him.

Lily forced herself to speak when she realised James was asking her to run. But why wouldn't he run with her? "I can't leave without you James. I-I love you." Lily was on the verge of tears.

"Just go," whispered James. "I'll be fine." He pushed Lily away from him and transformed into a stag before her very eyes. He lunged at the werewolf and started fighting it, pushing it back towards the Whomping Willow.

Lily sprinted up towards the school, she ran up the marble stair case with a stich in her side, her breath was ragged as she ran through corridor after corridor, but she thought of none of this, her mind was full of what might happen to James if she wasted anytime. As she rounded the corner and sped down the corridor towards the statue of a griffin towards Dumbledore's office she called out "_Liquorice Wand_" before the corridor ended, jumped up the stairs that were no revealing themselves from behind the griffin two at a time and burst into Dumbledore's office, gasping for breath.

Even though it was late he was still in robes of midnight blue, scattered with stars. His long silver hair and beard hung freely and his piercing blue eyes looked a little tired from a hard day, but quite alarmed at Lily's abrupt arrival.

"Miss Evans, what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked politely, gesturing towards a seat. Lily's legs were shaking and halfway towards the seat she collapsed on to the ground, sobbing, yet trying to make her words understood.

"Werewolf- in the grounds-Whomping Willow…" she breathed. Dumbledore stood up suddenly and ran down towards the grounds before Lily could finish, "… James." His name was like a trigger. All her tears were realised. She cried for hours, not moving, as the sky grew lighter. All she could think about was James. Was last night the last night she has spoken to him? No, she couldn't think about that. At sunrise, Dumbledore entered the room.

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I wish for you to go down to the lake. There is some things that need explaining, and I am not the one to do so. I do need you to promise me, however, that what you are told will never pass your lips. You must never reveal what you are about to be told to anyone. Is that clear?" Lily gave a small nod and stood up. "Very well. After your trip down to the lake, please proceed to the Hospital wing where we will give you something for shock." Dumbledore finished with a kind smile as Lily left the room. "All is well Lily, you have nothing to fear."

When Lily reached the lake, instead of finding James, she found Remus waiting for her.

"Remus, where is James? It didn't- the thing didn't…." she trailed off. She couldn't bare to voice her worse fears in case they came true.

"He is fine Lily. He will be down in a moment. He is just in the Hospital wing. Nothing serious," he added, seeing the look on Lily's face. "Just a few minor starches. He wants you to meet him in the common room later."

Remus stepped closer to Lily. Their faces were a foot apart. In the morning light, Lily noticed he didn't look at all sick or grey, but almost handsome.

"Lily, that- that "_thing_"…" Remus spat out the last word, "is a werewolf. James, Siris and Peter have all become Animagus so that they can control the werewolf. You see, a werewolf will not attack animals, just humans. When they transform they can keep the werewolf company, he is almost in his human frame of mind when they are with him. Dumbledore, well…" Remus stopped. He had a guilty look on his face. "Dumbledore doesn't know that they are illegal Animagus, but he does know that they are friends with the werewolf."

"But Remus, how do you know all this? I mean," Lily looked at him in wonder. "You seem to understand how the werewolf is feeling, but you didn't say that you know the werewolf so how could you possibly-" she trailed off. Her thoughts in disarray, yet something dawning on her. This was Remus! Her old friends, he was smart and handsome and funny and….. and sick every month… every full moon….

"Remus?" Lily's voice was pleading. "Are you the werewolf? Are you _a_ werewolf?" He would not meet her eye. She cupped his chin in her hands so he could not avoid her gaze. He put one old looking hand on top of hers and caressed it gently. "Tell me."

Remus leaned forward, he breathed in her scent. She was so sweet, and she should have never been a part in all this, but now she would know. He would lose her forever. "Yes." He breathed in her ear. He turned away from Lily, not bearing to see the look of pure horror, of terror, that would be on her face. Instead, he felt a pulling on his hand, and slowly, a small, soft, delicate hand slipped into his. Remus turned back around, shocked, at Lily's behaviour.

Lily pulled him closer. "That O.K." She whispered, standing on tiptoe with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Its O.K." she felt Remus pull her closer, squeeze her tighter. She did not make any move to try and let go of him. It felt so right. Being there with him, but yet…

Remus sighed, and slowly pulled away from Lily, putting his forehead against hers. He so wanted to kiss he, to hold her but he couldn't. She deserved better then a werewolf, she deserved James. James had always loved Lily, and because of his sheer devotion to her, Remus had always stayed away, they were just friends.

"Remus…" Lily whispered, she didn't know where to begin. "I-I love you, but as a friend. My best friend, and-"

"James," Remus cut across her. He loved her to, as more then friends. "I can't do this to James. He has done so much for me. I can't." Remus sighed. Eventually, he would love someone else, he would find someone else. Though she would not be Lily, it was for the best. He would not sacrifice his friendship with James, and he was a werewolf, maybe he was not meant to love.

"You will love another Remus, more then me, a hundred times more then me. But my heart is with James, and so in yours." Lily gave him one last embrace, and a kiss on the cheek, then she left, heading towards the castle.

Remus lifted his hand to where her soft, supple lips had left that tender kiss, and knew it was for the best. Someday, he would love another, someday….

Lily knocked on the door to the boy's dormitory ten minutes later. As she entered, as she saw James, sitting on his bed, looking up expectedly. He looked almost shy.

"So… Remus? Did he tell you about…."

"Yeah, he did. Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

There was an akward pause as Lily sat down on the bed next to James.

"So," he said the mischievous grin back on his face. "I was thinking about you, this morning, and I seem to remember you saying something along the line of "I love you" last night." Lily looked up into James' face. He couldn't conceal his grin.

"Well.. you know, er, I-I thought you were going to die and-and, well you know…" she stopped James had stood up, taking her hands and pulling her up with him.

"Lily, I love you." He said it. Plain, simple and straight forward, yet when she looked into his eyes, she saw meaning in his words. She fell into his arms, clinging to him, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too." She whispered.

He pulled her closer, and kissed her. James breathed in the smell of Lily's hair, felt the softness of her skin. Lily held James ever tighter, as he even picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his body. He tasted so sweet, so _right_.

As the young couple kissed, intertwined with each other, just like their future would be intertwined with each others hopes and dreams, they knew that this is where they belonged, together, forever.


End file.
